warrior_cats_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornstripe
is a dark gray tabby tom. Description Appearance :Thornstripe takes a little after his father in terms of build, but is also relatively unique to his family. His fur is short and thick in consistency, providing him with decent insulation for whenever necessary. His base coat is a dark, smoky gray, festooned with darker mackerel tabby stripes. A paler hint of gray can be found around his eyes, muzzle, upper chest, under belly, and back of his legs. Aside from that, his coat lacks a single speck of white. The tufts of fur in his ear are also a paler gray color, while his skin is a darker hue. Therefore, scars can be hard to spot on Thornstripe, although he currently lacks any. :Like Bumblestripe, Thornstripe has a muscular and larger build, hinting that he's related to Graystripe. His shorter fur may make him appear a little less larger than his ancestors, but Thornstripe's build is still very solid. His legs are large and littered with compact muscle, rather than bulk, providing him with strength for battle and a little more speed. He stands a hair taller than the average tom, giving him this almost intimidating look. :Unlike his sister, Thornstripe's head shape is a little more "manly", square-shaped like a main coon. His eyes happen to be his most attractive feature, a brisk pale blue that stands out like a sore thumb against their charcoal background. Personality :While his sister can be compared to a flame, Thornstripe is something like water. He takes after his father's calm and gentle disposition, much more interested in peace and just getting along rather than the drama his sister stirs up. Even as a kitten he was collected and rather cautious about interacting with others, appearing to hate stepping on the toes of others or causing anyone to get upset. Thornstripe never grew out of this, and continues to be good-natured towards his Clanmates. Unlike Hailcloud, Thornstripe doesn't like to make a big scene. He deals with situations calmly and with a level head, which makes his Clanmates believe that he was much better suited for the position of deputy. :Along with his calm nature, Thornstripe has a respectful disposition. He always believed in the wisdom of his elders and following in their pawsteps, whereas his sister was all above scoring her own mark. The tom, while still confident in his own abilities, is very humble, making him an admirable potential mentor. Thornstripe is polite in conversation and generally patient with his Clanmates and those beyond DawnClan, although some claim that he's a total pushover and need to learn to stand up for himself. :Also similar to his father, Thornstripe strongly values family over all other bonds. If he was ever to become a mate of a doting she-cat, he'd absolutely want kits, and would do anything to please her. While this makes him seem very charming, this is also a great weakness of his. He can neglect other friendships for the sake of keeping his tiny family happy. :His peacefulness and calm nature makes him a target to Clan bullies. They taunt him for being a pushover and enjoy shoving him around, forcing him to do their work while he grits his tongue. Thornstripe is generally tolerable, but he still has his limits. He can snap in an instant, and often doesn't give out warnings when lines are crossed. As a result, Thornstripe can be very unpredictable, making him appear very cold and threatening during the worst of moments. However, if his limitations and family are respected, he will also treat others with respect, and continue to treat everyone as family. Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mother: :Rosepetal - Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Bumblestripe - Deceased, residence unknown Sister: :Hailcloud - Living Relationships Family Bumblestripe & Rosepetal: : :: Hailcloud: : :: Images Life Character Pixels Thornstripe.adult.png|Adult Trivia *His father named him after his mother.